1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to wireless telephone communications.
2. Introduction
Adequate Quality of Service, such as achieving maximum latency requirements, is critical to network traffic success, and different classes of traffic have different QoS needs. Real time traffic, such as voice or video for example, require End to End (E2E) delivery within maximum time intervals, while some traffic has less strict E2E requirements. When networks are congested it is important that higher priority traffic is allowed the use of network resources rather than lower priority traffic in a manner that achieves E2E success.